Account
All members start out with a basic Account and usually their main Profile. You can upgrade your Account any time. There is also a method to upgrade your Account on the Social Center web page. Basic-users have their username shown in green above their head while in-world. VIP/UVIP-users have a yellow name in-world. There is no visible difference between a VIP and a UVIP Profile, both have a rosette on their Profile picture. =Account types= Basic-users can do limited decorating. Decorating can be done by any Account level, but the availability of decorator scripts and functions is dependent on the property owner account status. =Upgrading= Main payment options The main way to upgrade is by credit card via CCBill. VIP Membership: *19.99$ US/mo (billed monthly) *18.99$ US/mo (56.97 billed every 3 months) *17.99$ US/mo (107.95 billed every 6 months) *16.99$ US/mo (203.90 billed annually) UVIP Membership: *29.99$ US/mo (billed monthly) *28.49$ US/mo (85.47 billed every 3 months) *26.99$ US/mo (161.95 billed every 6 months) *25.49$ US/mo (305.90 billed annually) Alternative payment methods You can get some alternative payment methods via support@redlightcenter.com These are options are: *Western Union - 90 days minimum *Money order - 30 days minimum *Moneygram - 90 days minimum If you want to use any of the these methods your Account needs to be age verified beforehand and this needs to be manually created by Utherverse Customer Support. Upgrading with ® Rays It costs of 375.00® to upgrade your Account to VIP with your own Rays . When you are ready to upgrade to VIP, send an email to support@redlightcenter.com stating "I grant RLC permission to take 375 Rays for my next 30 days of VIP membership". Please note that your Account must also be age verified first. To upgrade your Account to UVIP with your own Rays, the cost is 565.00®. When you are ready to upgrade to UVIP, send an email to support@redlightcenter.com stating "I grant RLC permission to take 565 Rays for my next 30 days of Ultra VIP membership". Please note that your Account must also be age verified first. Upgrading via the Marketplace You can upgrade via your Trader account. * VIP for yourself or a friend is 20$ US for a month or 40$ US for two months. * UVIP for yourself or a friend is 29.99$ US for a month. Upgrading via Gifts You can also upgrade a friend by sending them a gift. You cannot send yourself a gift. If you want to upgrade your own Account via gifts you will need another person to upgrade you. Note that there are risks sending Rays to other people, and they might simply never upgrade you. It is impossible to pay gifts with a credit card or any other real payment options. The only option is to pay via Rays. Any gifts purchased include a small card transaction fee usually starting at 5 Rays. Starting prices for a month of VIP is 350 Rays a month. Upgrading a friend Open the Upgrade a Friend web page, enter their username and pay as normal via CCBill. =Cancelling your Subscription= If you would like Utherverse Support to cancel your VIP/UVIP Subscription or close your Account, please email your request to support@utherverse.com. Please make sure to email your request from the email address registered to your account. An email will be sent back to you to notify that your request has been processed. Category:Account